


Shirts and Towels

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Yakumo thought today's quest would be routine, at least until he sees Kamala wearing just a towel and well, he isn't going to let her just run around fighting Lost with just that on.Female Protagonist X Yakumo
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Shirts and Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing that you can now run around in a towel in Code Vein, I just had to write something for it, haha.

“Hey Kamala, we have a request to kill a Lost from a guy in the ruined city.” Yakumo knocked before pushing open the door to Kamala’s room.

He froze in the doorway, his brain not really calculating what was going on in front of him.

Kamala put down the book she was reading and uncrossed her legs. He knew he was staring a bit too much but he couldn’t help it. Why was she sitting there in a towel!? Sure it covered all the important bits and despite the fact her usual short skirt showed the same amount of leg, it seemed to have a different feel to it when there was only a towel covering her.

“W….why are you in a towel?” he managed to stammer out. Somehow he managed to pull his eyes away from the magnetic force of her thighs and look at the wall above her head.

“My clothes accidently fell into the hot spring.” She gestured with a sigh towards her usual outfit which were hanged up by the dresser. They were still sopping wet and another towel lay under them to catch any drips.

“How did you manage that?” he asked in disbelief.

She pushed a few strands behind an ear and his eyes were drawn to her exposed collarbone, something he had not seen before. Another deep breath and he forced his eyes to look away.

“It was a whole thing with Io and Mia, I really don’t want to get into it because it was super embarrassing.”

Now he was seriously beginning to wonder what happened. A few minutes ago he had seen both Io and Mia walking around meekly with flushed faces. He didn’t think anything of it but now he was really curious about it.

She got to her feet and tossed her book on the bed. “Well, let’s get going then.”

“Get going!?” He looked at her face in disbelief. “In that?”

“Well yeah, I don’t have useable clothes at the moment. Don’t worry, it’s tied on super tight, it won’t come off.” She pretended to swing her short sword and although he was impressed how well it stayed on, his focus had been drawn to the fact the towel accentuated her butt.

This was going to be real bad. Even wearing her blood veil wouldn’t help much as she wore a thorn type that didn’t really cover much of her abdomen. If only she wore a stinger jacket.

“If it isn’t too weird, you can borrow my shirt until we get back? It’ll stay on with zero risk of coming off.”

She looked at him in surprise. “But what about you Yakumo?”

“It’ll be fine. Thankfully as revenants, we don’t get cold.” He took off his shirt and held it out to her.

Her face flushed and her eyes shifted from his chest up to his face.

Oh yeah, this was the first time he had gone shirtless in front of her. Now he was blushing as well.

“Thanks.” She took the shirt from him and held it against her chest. “Uh…”

“Oh, right, sorry.” He turned around so he was looking at the door. “I think the guy wanted us to kill one of those giant Lady lost, you know the one with the big hammers. I think our usual strategy will work just fine, I’ll take the brunt of the hits while you use that short sword of yours and throw those elemental magic attacks.” Why in the world was he babbling right now? He told himself to shut up but he felt like if he stopped talking, he would start thinking a bit too much about Kamala in a towel behind him. Wait, wouldn’t she need to be naked so she could put on his shirt!?

He quickly shifted his thoughts to other things, like how ugly the Lost were and weapons and mask designs.

“I’m set to go.”

He turned and he thought the BOR parasite in his heart stopped working for a second. He thought her wearing the towel was something but her in his shirt was something else. It went down low enough on her to be a makeshift dress and she had pulled the zipper up a little(thankfully) so her cleavage wasn’t on display.

“Man, you have a lot of muscle Yakumo, I’m half swimming in this.” Kamala began going through the motions of swinging her sword, probably to test movement and seemingly satisfied, she nodded. “I can work with this. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem,” he stammered. “Let’s go.”

As they left the room, Louis was walking down into storage and he paused and raised an eyebrow.

Crap, Yakumo didn’t think how this would look to someone that didn’t know what happened. “Her clothes got wet and I’m letting her borrow mine,” he said quickly.

“Uh huh,” said Louis.

He wanted to throttle Louis. And then wanted to throttle Jack and Eva as they exchanged looks as the duo walked past them on the couch.

“I can go get the towel,” offered Kamala as they retrieved their blood veils and weapons.

“No, it’s fine,” he said quickly. At least with his blood veil on, he felt more like himself. Even it was a little airy without his shirt on under it.

She smiled. “Great.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing. Come on, let’s go.”

***

Kamala sighed as she pulled her clothes off the hanger, now completely dry. Reluctantly she took off Yakumo’s shirt and rested it on her bed before putting her usual outfit back on. She had to admit, it surprised her when Yakumo had offered his shirt to her.

She blushed.

Sure she knew he was toned, the shirt had clung to him but she didn’t know _how_ toned he was. Thankfully besides the Lost they had to fight for the request, the ruined city was devoid of them for the day and she got to spend a good portion of that time watching him out of the corner of her eye.

She picked up his shirt and buried her face in it. Wearing it had been comforting and she had been surrounded by his scent. She couldn’t really describe it but it smelled like Yakumo. “Okay, calm down girl,” she murmured.

After throwing on her boots, she left the room and headed for the bar where Yakumo sat, nursing a drink. Louis was sitting at the desk nearby, going over some paperwork with Jack looking over his shoulder. Yakumo seemed to be half-paying attention to what they were doing but he turned his head as she approached.

“Looks like your clothes are dry, that’s good.”

She nodded and had to actively focus on his face so her eyes wouldn’t drift downwards. Thanks a lot.” She held out his shirt. “Oh wait, hang on, let me wash it before giving it back to you.”

“No, that’s okay!” He reached out and grabbed the shirt before she could pull it away. His face turned scarlet. “I mean, I can wash it myself.”

“Oh, okay then.” She released it and took a step back.

He cleared his throat, took a sip of his amber drink and set it on the bar before putting his shirt back on.

“Didn’t you want to wash it first?”

“I’ll do it later.”

“You know, you two can flirt in places without everyone seeing it right?” spoke up Jack.

Yakumo coughed and Kamala had to look away. Stupid! They were in the middle of the church and everyone was around. Why didn’t she wait until later to give it back to him!?

“So uh, I have to go check on Io and Mia and discuss stuff. I’ll uh, see you later Yakumo?”

“Yeah, see you later. Let me know when you want to go out on a mission.” He became hyper-focused on staring at the back of the bar.

Kamala walked away from the bar and glared at Jack, who just smirked and shrugged. Well, at least one thing she got out this whole experience was that Yakumo flustered very easily. She had not thought anything about just walking around in a towel, heck Io wore a lot less. However, Yakumo looking at her with an expression of embarrassment and obviously a little something else made her realize it was a bit more potent than she originally thought. Hmmm, perhaps she could-no, they were too early in their relationship for anything like _that_. However it was good to note for the future for when they did get that far.

That was going to be an exciting time to say in the least.


End file.
